koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors 4
Sengoku Musou 4 (戦国無双4) is the fourth main entry in the Samurai Warriors series. Plans for its development was first revealed on Hisashi Koinuma's Twitter and its console availability was later announced at SCEJA Press Conference 2013. The title is being made to celebrate the series's tenth anniversary. Koinuma will be returning as producer; Tori Mieda will be this entry's director. The overall theme for this title is "to tell the history of the era's unification" with a Samurai Warriors twist. First print bonus is a downloadable serial for Yukimura's Samurai Warriors outfit. The Treasure Box will include a character illustration book, an original soundtrack CD, and 15 postcards. Reserving the title grants a Yukimura and Nobuyuki microfiber towel. Gameplay *Similar to Chronicles, players can switch between multiple characters during battle. *Story Mode has been changed to be an overview world map of Japan, a la Empires titles. Players can select their preferred scenario through two methods: **'Chihou' - focuses on specific prefecture/clan as opposed to individual characters (i.e. a Takeda scenario over Yukimura's story) with in-depth character events and dramatization. **'Tenka Toitsu' - has the entire land as the stage for an overall summary of the land's events. It continues from the introductions in the Chihou scenarios to focus on a detailed end for the era. *A new feature called "Shisoku Action" is a fast attack characters can use to charge into crowds. It is the reverse version of combos normally seen in the series. As opposed to starting combos with and following with , players can now start their combos with and end with . *"Musou Gokui" is a feature similar to Awakening Musous. Aerial Musous are in the game for select characters. *Edit characters have more customization options and star in their own mode called "Rurou Enbu". They act as mercenaries and fulfill various job offers. *Downloadable contents so far include scenarios, costumes and edit character parts. Characters Over 50 characters will be in the title. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kunoichi *Shingen Takeda *Nō *Ranmaru Mori *Tadakatsu Honda *Ina *Mitsunari Ishida *Sakon Shima *Kanetsugu Naoe *Musashi Miyamoto *Kojirō Sasaki *Kanbei Kuroda *Kai *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Hanbei Takenaka *Motonari Mōri *Takatora Tōdō *Naotora Ii *Munenori Yagyū Newcomers *Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Nobuyuki Sanada *Hisahide Matsunaga *Takakage Kobayakawa *Lady Hayakawa Related Media Attendees of the Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 event can receive Samurai Warriors flyers and may choose to purchase series merchandise. A Numata themed hand towel is exclusive to this event. The MITSUNARI 11 collaboration from the previous main entry continues with this title. Human sized cardboard cutouts of Mitsunari and Sakon can be seen at Yume-kyo Bashi Akarikan. A press conference to celebrate the tenth anniversary for the series will take place on December 6, 3:30 PM (JST). It will additionally be broadcast on NicoNico Live for fans to enjoy at home. One of the first new collaborations for the project is downloadable content with the 2014 Taiga drama Gunshi Kanbei. Fans of the weapons within the series can purchase replicas in 2014. It is a collaboration with the same swordsmiths who made the [http://www.mus-his.city.osaka.jp/eng/exhibitions/special/2013/evangelion.html Evangelion Japanese Swords]. Character themed glasses are also planned. Similar to the Dynasty Warriors 8 collaborations, this game will have a series of collaborations with the TBi Group chain of restaurants and shopping outlets. A voice actor event to celebrate the series's ten year anniversary, Sengoku Musou Junen no Sai, is scheduled for March 8~9, 2014. A Kodensha Gekka Shounen Comic serialization of this entry is planned to be drawn by Seijiro Narumi, and a TV anime called Sengoku Musou SP Sanada no Shou which will cover the events of Ueda Castle is planned for March 2014. Gallery Sw4-numataflyer.jpg|Sengoku Street in Numata 2013 flyer External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Facebook, Official Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games